


Noticing

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Umi can't help but notice her favourite things such as her favourite colours and sounds. To the point that she notices her feelings.





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> My first HonoUmi story~ *O*
> 
> (Actually I just remembered I wrote HonoUmi for "Movie Dates" too. :'P)
> 
> So, my second HonoUmi story~ *O*
> 
> May you enjoy~

There are at times reasons for when someone notices something. Such as noticing everything that is your favourite colour; Sonoda Umi wonders if hers is russet orange or cerulean blue.

Perhaps it was both. No one said you can't have two favourite colours, right?

Amber orbs watched her two favourite colours moving about animatedly a few steps in front of her and she shook her head, her grin pulling higher.

_It has to be when the two colours are together, that I like them._

"Umi-chan agrees with me, right?"

The blue haired lyricist locks eyes with her favourite cerulean for a moment before she shook her head as a response. She wasn't attentively listening to the conversation her two childhood friends was having, but from the parts she heard from the girl with the russet orange hair, she knew not to agree.

"Ehh~?" The girl whined with an indignant pout.

Umi chuckled softly at the sight, her insides feeling somewhat warmer just from a sound effect coming from  _her_.

Another reason for why people notice things they do, could be that they are attracted-

_Ahem._

Attuned to a certain wavelength; Umi remains in denial by justifying the reason she always hears the voice or any form of sound emitted from the girl with the beautiful russet orange hair, was because  _she_  was being noisy and loud.

_She's so loud, she drowns out every other sound._

"I still think having bread for all our meals is perfectly okay. But~ If I had to give in to this debate, then I guess we could lessen it to two meals."

Umi raises her eyebrows at the shortest of the trio when the owner of the voice used a tone of righteousness.

"You should know by now that too much bread is not good for your health." Umi added to the conversation since her other childhood friend was never one to deny the bread lover's desires.

"But Umi-chan~~ What is health in the face of love?"

Pretty cerulean blue orbs had it's attention on Umi once again; she liked that.

"You're being ridiculous."

The lyricist hardened her gaze to look stern. Inside, she wonders if the bread-crazed girl would choose her over bread – what is bread in the face of love?

Before Umi could fall into a weird train of thought about whether she ranks higher than bread to the russet orange haired girl, a melodic giggle charmed the bluenette's attention to return to her current situation.

_But I wouldn't mind listening to her for the rest of my life._

"I guess it's only two bread a day, huh?"

Umi realized she was staring gently already; when did she became so soft on her undisciplined childhood friend?

"Make it one." The bluenette commented curtly.

"Umi-chan~~"

Umi smirked as she was rewarded with the full attention of the combination of russet orange and cerulean blue; giving her the best puffed out cheeks she could muster along with the soothing whine.

_It's like she's_ _**trying** _ _to make me look. Not that I mind._

Every single person is a unique case, so the blue haired archer had her own reasons for noticing what she does. Sometimes, they come full force at her, screaming to be noticed via physical contact.

Umi was headed to the school idol research room, and she barely steps inside when-

"Umi-chan~"

She was greeted by the voice she won't admit she adores, and then warmth.

"Oof-!"

The blue haired archer stumbles a step backwards from all the weight of the girl that fit perfectly in her arms.

_What got her so excited? Ah, but I like how warm she is..._

Now that Umi was standing more stably, she noticed the russet orange tresses below her.

_Soft, and it smells faintly of strawberries._

"I missed you, Umi-chan~"

Strawberry scented orange rubbed further into the bluenette's sturdy chest; effectively eliciting a strong blush on her.

_She's exaggerating again. And her actions just make me more... Will she be able to hear my heart racing?_

Umi didn't want that question answered so she pulled the reason for her fast thumping heart an arm's length away.

"It hasn't been half an hour."

The bluenette hoped her voice came out calm and strict.

"Half an hour is long~"

She could tell her childhood friend was joking from her playful tone.

_It's long without you._

Umi frowned when all physical contact was lost as her bestfriend bounced a step away and did a spin.

Amber eyes widened and her mouth dropped open involuntarily; she was graced with the glowing russet orange accentuated by the evening sunlight from the windows, clear cerulean blue looking at her and only her, and melodic giggles all in one single moment.

_She's an angel..._

An unexplainable warmth filled up in her to the point that she felt that everything might disappear when the moment ended.

More warmth entered her when soft hands touched hers, her angel was smiling at her.

That's when she noticed.

_I'm in love with you, Honoka._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? *o*
> 
> I hope it wasn't too weird and that I managed to properly convey Umi's thoughts and feelings through all that she notices~ XD
> 
> -sighs softly- :') I've been wanting to write a HonoUmi story for a few days now, and I feel weirdly satisfied to have finally wrote one. Hehe. :')
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
